owls_cavefandomcom-20200214-history
The Continent of Anomalies
Once Upon a time, the SeaWings sent out an exploring party to got to as far as they can and colonize the far ocean in case something happened to Pyrrhia but they never returned, Then 1,000 years later a RainWing dragonet was exploring along the coast of the Rain Kingdom and found a sealed brown leather scroll case decorated with silver coral and starfish, and within it they found a series of scroll that described the story of the missing explorers. While the story contains more than this the dragonet only focused on the most interesting fragments, such as the entries about the other dragon species, and the following was listed BurrowWings Appearance: Extremely small dragons(about 5 feet tall), with stout limbs and a rounded snout and small horns but don't let their small stature fool you even the weakest ones can carry more than 1,000 pounds on their back, they have dark to light brown scales as well as gills. Abilities: Extreme strength, as well as reinforced bones and water breathing. Extra: They, use their reinforced bones to terraform and build. BurrowWings live in small villages at the bottom of large lakes or make floating sea-side villages CrystallineWing Appearance: dragons on the smaller side(not as small as BurrowWings) with a transparent neck, torso, and tail, their limbs and head are foggy pink, purple, blue or green and have any color eyes, through the transparent parts of their skin you can see their bones and organs in great detail. Abilities: their only real ability is that skin is remarkably strong and fire-resilient, their skin is less of a ''Skin ''and more of a shell. Extra: They're normally seen as rather aggressive even towards others of their tribe as their skin is extremely strong and thus tend to be quite reckless MetalloidWings Appearance: They have bodies made of pure metal, higher class dragons tend to have bodies made of higher price/quality metals, for the beginning of their life they tend to be a blank slate but once they gain control of their abilities they add more detail to themselves, such as adding gems for eyes or different metals for details. Abilities: MetalloidWings are able to control and change how their metal bodies look by changing their internal temperature, as well as them being extremely heavy they are also able to absorb new metal to increase their size. Extra: They aren't born with any skin but instead are a mess of loose organs and bones when they hatch and if left in that state for too long they will die, to correct this state the hatchling must be dunked in melted metal to give them their body MimicWing Appearance: No one knows what a true MimicWing looks like, as most tend to take the form of the other dragons tribes but the one telltale sign that your talking to is a MimicWing is that fact their eyes are pure black and that never changes. Abilities: MimicWings are able to, of course, Mimic other dragons and they tend to wear identifying marks such as a piece of jewelry or have scars which are something they aren't able to mimic way. it's though that they have some sort of mind-altering ability as anyone who claims they've seen an un-mimicked MimicWing soon forget what they've claimed to see. Extra: it is a widely debated if MimicWings are actually dragons or not, but they are considered a dragon as of right now, RivuletWings Appearance: Dragons made purely of water, they often have underwater plants and fish living within their body. Many RivuletWings have lily pads sitting on the surface of their skin, and they all have a small stone floating in their heads which is though to contain all they need to survive. Abilities: They are able to de-solidify at will and as long as the stone in their head, lands back into the water they are able to reform. Extra: The water that makes up a RivuletWings body can range in purity, they also tend to lose water very easily and must deform and reform in order to add more. TectonicWings There are really only 5 TectonicWings in existence, North, South, East, West and, Center. Their main body is unknown since they sleep at the bottom of the ocean with their back being the land that makes up the continent, though since their so big it's assumed they can't fly even if they have wings. TectonicWings are together able to support a whole continent's worth of ecosystems on their back and it's understood that they don't need air, food or water. The only reason that Tectonicwings are known is the fact the deeper into caves you go you start to hear breathing and the beating of a heart. VigilWings Appearance: they have light gray to black scales with ridges going down their back and they are rather lanky as their torso is longer than most dragons as they have four wings one pair where dragons normally have wings and one pair further down their torsos. Abilities: VigilWings have an infallible memory, as well as having the ability to paralyze other dragons through a venom they can inject by biting. Extra: VigilWing's have a mysterious persona on the continent as their barely seen outside of the deep mountain valleys